genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Musashi (vessel)
The Musashi (武蔵), formal name Interconnected-Type Quasi-Bahamut-Class Flying City-Ship ''Musashi'' (連糸結式準バハムート級航空都市艦「武蔵」, Renshiketsu-shiki Jun-Bahamuuto-kyuu Koukuu Toshi-kan "Musashi")Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon Encyclopedia, pp. 74-75. is a Quasi-Bahamut-class vessel in which the independent territory of the same name is housed. It primarily serves as a flying city, with many basic functions such as residential, commercial, administrative and industrial areas located within the eight individual ships that compose the M''usashi''. The ship carries a crew of about 99,300 people, with about 51,000 people residing inside the ship itself. Its total weight is 4.8 million tons. The Musashi can travel as fast as 25 knots in one direction (under normal circumstances), and is powered by two Izumo-manufactured machines: the external ether engine Hull-Type Special #06 "Susashizunami" (出雲社製表面式流体駆動機―船殻式特零六番“荒鎮波”) and the external ether extraction mechanism Hull-Type Special #06 "Furiaruzuma" (出雲社製表面式流体抽出機構―船殻式特零六番“風有妻”). During normal operations, the Musashi consumes an average of about 857,600 ATELL or 238 haiki an hour, or about 5,717 haiki a day. (Take note that this calculation may not be accurate due to the various factors, including the ether gathered from the ether-absorbent panels that make up the Musashi and ether's complex properties.) Design The Musashi consists of eight smaller ships, which are connected to each other through several lengths of rope similar to a shimenawa, although these are made of a different material and can be several tens of meters long by a few feet in diameter. These eight ships are arranged with three ships on the port side, three ships on the starboard side, and two ships on the middle. All in all, the length of the Musashi is over seven kilometers long. 'Composition' *Middle-front ship: Musashino - Musashi's command center. *Middle-rear ship: Okutama - Musashi Ariadust Academy and its student dormitories are located here, as well as the Okutama cemetery, and Remorse Way. *Left ship #1: Asakusa - Freighter ship. Is installed with four derricks. *Left ship #2: Murayama - Performs the functions of tourism, administration and diplomacy. *Left ship #3: Aoume - Contains residential and industrial areas. *Right ship #1: Shinagawa - Freighter ship. Has derricks installed in it. *Right ship #2: Tama - Shares the functions of Murayama. *Right ship #3: Takao - Like Aoume, serves as residential and industrial centers. 'Armaments' Because of the primary function of the Musashi and the provisional ruling on the Far East that prohibits the production of weapons for students, it has not been designed with any weapons. However, the Musashi is equipped with a stealth system that cloaks the entire ship in case of traveling on hostile areas like the Sagarmatha Corridor. *'Gravitational Acceleration Mode' - The Musashi activates its systems that propels the ship using the forces of gravity. Allows the Musashi to attain speeds exceeding those normally attainable by a flying ship. Can be used as to escape enemy encounters or to reach a desired destination in a short period of time. *'Defense Systems' - The Musashi by itself is not equipped with an automatic defense system, but each of the nine automaton captains of Musashi can utilize their innate gravity manipulation abilities to control shield sign frames and block incoming attacks. The Mikawa Security Corps would later act as an additional layer of defense for the Musashi, not only'' ''allowing further efficiency in Musashi's systems, but also utilizing the maids' gravity abilties to alter the trajectories of incoming enemy attacks. Furthermore, when it joined England's side as a mercenary vessel, it is also provided with large golden Gods of War that carry portable ship cannons, acting as Musashi's main offensive weapons. References Category:Terminology Category:Technology Category:Flying Ships